


Javid... But Make It Lumity

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anxious David Jacobs, Developing Friendships, Episode: s01e05 Covention (The Owl House), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jack Being an Asshole, M/M, Mentioned Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: It’s that one scene from Covention, but as the title suggests... it’s Jack and Davey.It could be read as platonic or romantic, but we all know where this is going so you know...
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Javid... But Make It Lumity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! Sooo, this is a lil one-shot from an AU a friend and I came up with on Tumblr. I know the roles seem a bit odd for who’s who, but in a way it actually kind of fits. 
> 
> But yeah, it’s that one scene after the witch duel. 
> 
> Enjoy!

What a mess this had become.

David ran out of the small arena and into the busy convention where he had seen the witch run.

He looked around hurriedly to find where the other had gone. Luckily, most people had stayed behind in the arena after the whole “witches duel” thing.

David shoved his hands in his sweater pockets, not knowing what else to do with them. They were still shaking from the events that just occurred.

He could still clearly see the giant purple monster made of goo forming from nothing and lunging straight at him. He managed to dodge a few hits by running away, but he ultimately ended up thrown against a wall.

A few traps were set off and worked in his favor (as Medda said they would). Everything happened so quickly, his brain had a hard time processing it. The last thing he remembered was both him and his opponent being outed for cheating and the other fleeing the scene in obvious embarrassment.

David walked quickly through the convention trying to find where the young witch had gone. He knew they weren’t exactly friends but the least he could do is check up on the guy.

Fortunately, he hadn’t gone very far.

David turned the corner and found a dark section next to the restrooms. He noticed a figure sitting there with his knees curled up close and his head buried deep in them.

“Jack?” He took a few steps closer until he was covered in shadows as well. “Jack, I’m sorry…”

The witch’s head snapped up. He stared at him with pure anger in his eyes. “You,” he growled through gritted teeth. “Just go _away_!”

David hesitated. He stayed out though. He shifted his weight to his other foot. “Jack, I didn’t mean to embarrass you—”

“That’s all you ever do!”

The boy jumped up and faced him entirely.

“First, it was school and now _this_! What the hell is with you?!!”

“Jack—”

“Shut up!” The shorter of the two snapped. “You embarrassed me in front of the Emperor’s Coven! What my future is supposed to be!” He ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already was. “You just think it’s so easy to learn magic— I worked my whole life to get to where I am now! To earn people’s respect! You think you can just come here a d take that from me—”

David took a few cautious steps forward. “Jack, I didn’t mean—”

Jack shoved a finger to his chest. “You lost!” His voice sounded desperate. “Say it! Say you lost!” He was only inches away from David. “ _Say you’re not a witch_!”

David blinked. He took a step away from the seething witch and looked down at his feet. He let out a breath and looked back up at Jack. “You’re right,” he breathed. “I’m not a witch.”

He scanned Jack’s face to see what he was he was trying to get out of this. Jack let out a deep breath as though that was something he’d been holding in for ages. He still didn’t look too happy though.

His green hair was still a mess, his shoulders were still tensed up, and his eyes still had an intense, almost insane, look to them.

“Well?” The taller boy stared at him. “Did you get any satisfaction from that? Anything at all?”

Jack took in a shaky breath and slumped against the wall. He slid down and sat in the same position as the way Davey found him.

David felt a twinge of guilt.

This really was his fault. He was the one who challenged him in the first place.

David slowly sat next to the shorter boy. He reached out to touch him but thought better of it and withdrew his hand. He felt his notebook in his pocket and pulled it out. He glanced at Jack, then positioned himself to face him.

He took out his pen from his back pocket and drew the only symbol he knew how to.

He gently tapped Jack’s arm with the pen, with the fear in the back of his mind that Jack would bite his finger off if he touch him.

“What do you want?” Jack asked in a hoarse voice. He turned his head only slightly so one eye was showing.

David set the notebook on the floor where Jack could see it. This seemed to catch his attention because Jack lifted his head up a bit more.

David tapped the symbol, and right before their eyes, the paper crumpled up and began glowing. It became a small, dim ball of light. The human boy took to it in his hands and held it close to the witch who was now at full attention.

He used one hand to take Jack’s. Jack allowed him to take it, which was a bit of a surprise. David placed it in his hand and looked Jack in the eyes.

“I’m not a witch,” he admitted, “but I’m training hard to be one.” He took his hands back, leaving the other with the small ball of light in his hand. “Magic doesn’t come naturally to me like it does for you, so I’ve had to improvise. It’s nothing much really, but I’m trying my best.” He gave Jack a small smile.

The other looked down at the light then up at David. He stared at his face fir a few seconds then looked away quickly. He let go of the light and it evaporated into thin air.

He scoffed. “That’s just a light spell. Any little kid could do that.” He rolled his eyes and stood up with his arms crossed. David stood up with him. “But… I ain’t never seen it cast like that before…”

David shrugged. He scratched the back of his head. “Like I said, I’m not like you. I had to find a different way to do things.”

Jack’s eyes scanned him. He drew a circle in the air using his own magic and took David’s hand.

David flinched, sure that the other was going to hurt him. Jack scoffed. “Calm down, I ain’t gonna hurt ya, Human.” He grabbed David’s hand again.

David braced for the worst, but nothing came. Their hands glowed a dull yellowish color for a second, then the circle disappeared.

“There ya go,” Jack said. “No more oath. Now, I gotta get outta here before you screw anything else up.” He walked past David without another word or even glance.

“Wait, does this mean I can still study magic?” David asked before the other could leave.

Jack stopped in his tracks. There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke. “From what I know, humans can’t do magic…” Ge turned his head just slightly to see David. “But that sure as hell looks like it ain’t stoppin’ ya.”

David opened his mouth to say something else but couldn’t.

Jack was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was a fun lil thing to write! While writing this, I kinda fell in love with Emo Witch Jack and Nerdy Human Davey. 
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoyed! Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary! Thanks for reading!


End file.
